shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Camping Trip Visions
Camping Trip Visions is the third episode of the sixth season of the New Girl, Zoe's Departure. The episode centers on the romantic trauma Colt, Brendan and Howard are having over their relationships and Hector's attempt to help them. The episode was released on July 17, 2011. Synopsis With Howard, Brendan, and Colt all suffering from different romantic traumas, Hector decides it’s time for a guys-only camping trip for some much-needed male bonding! Plot The episode commences with Hector, Brendan, Howard at a restaurant. Howard and Brendan are both upset over their recent break-ups and relationships, with Hector giving them advice. Sam subsequently walks in, once again offering to let Howard join her in her quest to find Zoe and bring her back to Centerscore. Howard denies the offer, claiming as before, that it is better he gets over Zoe and that he wishes Zoe was never in his life, resulting in Sam crying. The boys head out to the parking lot, when Colt confronts Howard about making Sam cry. Hector handles the situation by saying Sam was crying over Colt himself, revealing Colt is as well not over his break up with Sam. Hector initiates an all-boys camping trip, where they will go camping at Hector's uncle's property in the mountains. The boys agree. Hours later, the four arrive at the mountains. They expect they are actually going to be using tents, but Hector surprises them, by revealing his uncle's mansion in the woods. Hector and Colt like the house, however Howard is hesitant, as it doesn't give a legitimate camping sense. Though, Hector manages to convince him it's a good idea. While Howard and Brendan to go out in the nature and fish, Hector tries to find some common ground with Colt. They talk about girls and Colt states how after a few months, the "perfect" girl's imperfections will begin to stand out, causing Hector to rethink his relationship with Amanda. Hector again reevaluates his choice to be with Amanda, when, during dinner, Hector remarks on how he gets that he must go shopping everyday with Amanda. The other boys find this slightly strange, causing Hector to get defensive about his relationship. Colt realizes that Hector is actually worried about how Amanda is treating him, if he's letting their opinions get to them. After some time, the group goes to steam room Hector mentions at the beginning of their trip. Hector explains that the steam room has a preternatural force that works as a sensory deprivation chamber. Through time, their minds will slip into their subconscious, where they will see their spirit animal. Brendan's Vision Brendan's spirit animal is a bear named Kobriak. Kobriak guides Brendan to an unfamiliar island, where he sees Dinah. A walrus attacks Brendan, an indication of a metaphor about Dinah. Dinah is in 'Collegelandia' learning new spells, fighting new monsters, and leveling up in points, while Brendan is still in high school. Brendan registers that Dinah needs to go on in life without Brendan. Colt's Vision Colt's spirit animal is a kitten named Mr. Sprinkles. Mr. Sprinkles transports Colt to Sam's slumber party with a few girls from the swim team. The girls ask Sam questions about Colt, to which she answers that confides that it is not a good idea for them to be together, much to Colt's dismay. Mr. Sprinkles then leads Colt to Ben's mansion, where Ben is cuddled up with Denni. Denni is still sad about Colt and Ben comforts her, implying that Colt has hurt Denni, just like how he hurt Sam, though he never intended to hurt either. Colt finalizes that he wants to stay away from Denni now. Howard's Vision Howard's spirit animal is a monkey named Monkey. Monkey escorts Howard to the Centerscore cafeteria. Vision Howard and Linda are together again for the seventeenth time, due to Linda's conflicting feelings for Kenji. Kenji and Howard fight for Linda. Howard takes back wishing Zoe was never in his life. Monkey then takes him to the football field, where the cheerleaders struggle to form a pyramid. Sam is rude and bitter towards the cheerleaders, concluding that, without Zoe no one would be around to check Sam's temper. From this would result in Sam and Colt's relationship to be even worse, causing Colt to suspect Sam is cheating on him. Thus, Colt goes around beating every boy he suspects Sam is with. After All 3 Visions The four leave the steam room, concluding: *Brendan must break up with Dinah. *Colt needs to stay away from both Denni and Sam. *Howard needs Zoe back in his life. Bonus Scene The bonus scene gives a glimpse of Hector's vision of his spirit animal, himself. Spirit-Animal Hector explains that it is mandatory that Hector breaks up with Amanda, as he is not like his old self. The scene is from Hector vs. Hector. Characters *Hector Alonzo *Howard DeGeest *Colt Warren *Brendan Berg *Sam Hill *Dinah Nightingale *Denni Fallon *Ben Kale *Linda Carter *Kenji Black *Taylor Vale Category:Episodes Category:Season 6: Zoe's Departure Category:The New Girl